neptolumbiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lillian Hale
Lillian Hale jest młodszą siostrą Cornelii. Ma osiem lat, ma blond włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Lillian lubi grać w udawanie, słuchać opowiadań bajkowych lub nawet grać w gry ze swoimi kolegami z klasy lub siostrą. Irytowanie Cornelii i granie figli na niej również stało się dla niej hobby. Osobowość Lillian jest słodką małą dziewczynką, którą bawi irytowanie swojej starszej siostry. Jest młoda i energiczna i lubi się bawić. Jest także niegrzeczna i może sprawiać kłopoty. Chronologia: komiks Młodsza siostra Cornelii o około siedmiu lub około lat i mały szkodnik, która będzie dręczyć swoją siostrę dla zabawy lub z nudów. Ma kota domowego o imieniu Napoleon, pierwotnie prezent Will dla Cornelii po tym, jak Caleb został zamieniony w kwiat przez Phobosa pod koniec pierwszej misji opowieści. W specjalnym Halloween, gdzieś pomiędzy 7 a 8 sagą, Lillian widzi, jak dziewczęta się przemieniają, ale nie jest jasne, czy wciąż wie w pierwotnej osi opowieści. Chronologia: Seria animowana Lillian jest "dzieckiem" rodziny i dlatego jest odrobinę rozpuszczona. Jej rodzice bardzo ją kochają i oczekują, że Cornelia też to zrobi. Chociaż Lillian spogląda na swoją siostrę i lubi się z nią "trzymać", obie siostry są zwykle wredne i złośliwe wobec siebie. Lillian czuje się smutna z powodu stosunku Cornelii do niej, jak pokazano w "N jest dla Nierozłącznych". Ale Lillian i Cornelia dbają o siebie i mogą być dla siebie całkiem miłe. Mają nawet podobne osobowości, kiedy się nad tym zastanowić. Lillian lubi także trzymać z przyjaciółmi Cornelii, uważa, że są fajni i są dla niej mili. Podczas sezonu drugiego okazuje się, że Lillian jest Sercem Ziemi, centrum mistycznej mocy na Ziemi. To czyni ją bardzo potężną, o mocy równej Elyon Brown i Sercu Condracaru. Być może dlatego Cornelia została wybrana na Strażniczkę Ziemi, by być wystarczająco mądrą, aby pomóc swojej siostrze. Ale moce Lillian rozwinęły się przedwcześnie i nie jest w stanie ich kontrolować, ponieważ jest zbyt młoda. Moce Lillian zostają odkryte, gdy po pogardzie przez Cornelię Lillian życzy sobie, żeby Napoleon mógł mówić. Po tym, jak Lillian wychodzi do swojego pokoju, Napoleon podchodzi do Cornelii i mówi, że Lillian otrzymała "coś specjalnego". Po skonsultowaniu się z Lubą w Condracarze, odkrywają pozycję Lillian jako Serce Ziemi i pozycję Napoleona jako chowańca Lillian. Kiedy Luba powiedziała Cornelii, że Nerissa spróbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Lillian tak, jak to zrobiła z Elyon, oburzona Cornelia żąda, aby zabrano ją natychmiast prosto do domu, ponieważ nikt nie może zadzierać z (nie mówiąc już o skrzywdzeniu) jej siostrą oprócz samej Cornelii. Po tym, jak Lillian powoduje wiele zamieszania, nieświadomie używając swoich mocy, żeby zmienić bajkę na dobranoc, którą Cornelia jej opowiada o Księżniczce Lillian, Złej Czarownicy Nerissie i czterech ochronnych wróżkach Księżniczki w rzeczywistość, Cornelia mówi Lillian, że aby się chronić, Księżniczka Lillian Ziemi dała swoje moce Szlachetnym Rycerzom Ziemi: Sir Mattowi, Sir Hugglesowi i Sir Napoleonowi, dopóki nie osiągnie wystarczającego wieku, aby ich używać. Lillian wciąż myśli, że to udawana gra, i dzięki zabawkowej różdżce obdarowuje swoich rycerzy swoimi mocami, nieświadomie czyniąc ich Regentami Ziemi. Lillian pozostaje nieświadoma swojego statusu jako Serce Ziemi i nie wie o Magii, Kondrakarze, Strażnikach lub innych światach. Jednak Cornelia potajemnie szepcze swojej śpiącej siostrze, że przyrzeka, że zawsze będzie przy swoim młodszym rodzeństwie, aby upewnić się, żeby już nigdy więcej nic ich nie podzieliło. Użycza jej głosu Alyson Stoner. Moce Zostało pokazane, że dzięki swojej mocy, Lillian lub Regenci mają zdolności: *Wypaczanie z rzeczywistości. *Roztaczanie uroku/Zmienno-kształtność. *Stworzenie czarujących stref, które częściowo zmieniają rzeczywistość, pozostawiając fundamenty nienaruszonymi, ale zmieniając konkretne aspekty, jak widziano w S jest dla Szczytu. (różnią się od całych Stref stworzonych w N jest dla Nierozłącznych) *Zmienianie rysunków, myśli lub nawet opowiadań w rzeczywistość. *Stworzenie stref, gdzie rzeczywistość podąża za jej życzeniami i zasadami i mogą się różnić od świata zewnętrznego. Strefy są otoczone przez niewidzialną ścianę i wyglądają normalnie z zewnątrz. Kiedy wejdzie się w strefę, on lub ona automatycznie stają się częścią tej rzeczywistości. *Obdarowanie innych istot unikalnymi zdolnościami i mocami. *Danie obiektom i zwierzętom niezwykłych zdolności, takich jak zdolność mówienia. *Super szybkość i Super siła (Napoleon i Huggles). *Wytwarzanie promieni lub wiązek czystej kolorowo żółtawo-zielonej energii (Matt). *Telekineza-telekinetyczne poruszanie, lewitowanie, kontrolowanie i manipulowanie obiektami nieożywionymi i ludźmi umysłem. Podążając przykładem wszystkich innych pokazanych mistycznych Serc, Lillian może również prawdopodobnie otwierać fałdy w czasie i teleportować się, a także posiadać moc tworzenia nieprzenikalnych baniek więziennych. Ciekawostki *Jako Serce Ziemi Lillian może być następną strażniczką ziemi, będąc następczynią Cornelii, kiedy potrzebni będą nowi strażnicy. **Jeśli tak będzie, wtedy moce Lillian zostaną napełnione dwoma Sercami zamiast jej własnego. Nie jest jednak pewne, czy zostanie wybrana na Strażniczkę, ponieważ jest już Sercem planety i kto z nowych pięciu Strażników zostanie wybrany na Opiekuna Serca Kondrakaru po tym, jak W.I.T.C.H. wycofają się z bycia nimi. Jeśli Lillian stanie się tym, którego Serce wybierze na swojego obecnego Opiekuna, wówczas Lillian może zostać zdemoralizowana przez ogromną moc dwóch Serc, tak jak to powiedziała Will, kiedy stanęła w obliczu takiej samej szansy, że wiele mocy ją zepsuje, tak jak mistyczna moc Serca Kondrakar raz zdemoralizowała Nerissę. Jeśli jednak wszystko pójdzie we właściwy sposób, to Lillian zostanie Strażniczką Ziemi, Chris stanie się Strażnikiem Wody, a William Collins stanie się Strażnikiem Kwintesencji, a także będzie tym, kogo Serce Kondrakaru wybierze na swojego nowego Opiekuna. en:Lillian Hale es:Lillian Hale fr:Lilianne Hale Kategoria:Postacie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Postacie poboczne z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie, które żyją w Heatherfield Kategoria:Postacie z supermocami z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Rodzina Hale Kategoria:Postacie kaukaskie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Mistyczne serca Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Bohaterowie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Dzieciaki Kategoria:Sezon 1 (W.I.T.C.H.) Kategoria:Sezon 2 (W.I.T.C.H.) Kategoria:Rodziny Strażniczek (W.I.T.C.H.) Kategoria:Wypaczający z rzeczywistości Kategoria:Obdarowujący mocą Kategoria:Telekinetycy Kategoria:Ziemioburcy